


Miraculous Orgasms

by MrBright1side



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Someone please help us, is that what they call orgies nowadays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBright1side/pseuds/MrBright1side
Summary: Please don't read this





	Miraculous Orgasms

Ladybug snuck into Adrien's house like a dead girl walking and kicked the mattress off the bed. Adrien exclaimed in surprise, falling off and wondering what the fuck happened. Ladybug giggled michiveously, knowing that Adrien would have to man up and let her fuck him, or well, him fuck her.

Adrien was suffocated with the blankets and fucking died, allowin Ladybug to pull off his pajama pants and smirk at the sight before her. Damn, he was bigger than the Eiffel Tower! His dick was so big that it busts a hole in the roof, so all of Paris could see Ladybug climbing atop his Louvre from a mile away.

Meanwhile, Hawkdaddy was currently dealing with his evil business when he heard the destruction happen upstairs. He tugged his miraculous off his lapel, then quickly stormed upstairs to see what happened.

Then, Alya who was currently fucking Nino cause he's a little pussy, saw the dick rising into the sky and gasped. "This would be amazing on my blog!" She pushed Nino off of the couch, jumping up and grabbing her phone to go see what was going on at the Agreste household.

But Nino followed, and so did Chloe for some reason because duh, it's Adrien's dick, and everyone ended up seeing Ladybug atop Adrien's cock. "I conquered Mt. Adrien!"

After Hawkdaddy saw his son was dead, he just shrugged it off and began taking pictures with Alya cause holy shit, this would be perfect for his new line of clothing that he creates in his spare time to forget the everlasting sadness of his missing wife! And Nino just joined Ladybug because he was secretly gay for his best friend.

tHe eND~~~~~


End file.
